Computing systems of all types are frequently targeted by a variety of attacks from malicious entities. Computer attacks may be difficult to prevent, detect, and remediate, and several options exist for defending computing systems, such as firewalls, antivirus software, and network intrusion detection devices. Analytical devices and methods are also used to identify computer attacks at various stages, e.g., using symptoms or signatures of known attacks.